Danny Phantom
Danny Phantom Danny Phantom is a RWA Superstar who is on the Beatdown roster. He is currently in his first reign as RWA Intercontinental Champion. Breakout Season 2 and first RWA Championship Danny was the winner of Breakout season 2. He is also the first ever Breakout winner to win the RWA Championship. Danny won the title against Gaara. He lost the championship against Captain Marvel. Teaming and Feuding with Alex Star and Internet Championship Danny Phantom became partners with Alex Star who were known at the time as Phantom Star. They won the Tag Team Championships but lost it at Cybermania 2. During the next few months Danny would turn heel and feud with Alex and had electric cage match. a few months later Danny would return as a face and feud with Super Nova Inc. Danny Phantom would win the Internet Championship on One way Out 2012 in an Elimination Chamber match. Feuding with The SWORD During the majority of 2013 he would feud with the group known as The SWORD a group that consist of Kyo , Marth and Mario. During this feud he was attacked by Deathstroke who revealed that he was the leader of the group and was the one that founded the company. Deathstroke then changed his name to Slade and had a feud with Danny Phantom that lasted from May - December of 2013. During the feud he lost his intercontinetal title against SWORD member Kyo . Danny has won the Rage Fest Rumble match in 2013. and then main evented Cybermania 4 in a Hell in a Cell match for the title in which if Danny would have lost he would join the sword and if he won he gets the title and the sword must break up. Danny won the match and became a 2 time RWA Champion. RWA Championship 2nd and 3rd reign At Cybermania 4 Danny would win the title from Slade in a Hell in a Cell match. At Fan Interaction 2K14 after his match that ended in a draw in a Last Man Standing match against Kyle Rayner. Tim Tebow cashed in the money in the bank and won the title from Danny also resulting of Danny getting a cuncussion and sidelined him for a few months. Danny would return a few months later and demanded that he gets a rematch for the RWA Championship against Spiderman but then General Manager Bruce Wayne denied the title shot and said that Danny had to earn it. This angered Danny thus resulting in a Heel Turn and had a feud with the GM and start beating him up. Wayne would give Danny the title shot but Wayne would be the special referee. During a july 2014 episode of Super Rage Danny would win the title in which the special referee Bruce Wayne would turn heel and both men would make a group called Wayne Enterprise. which consist of Danny Phantom , Bruce Wayne and Johnny Chaos. Danny would keep the title until Ragefest 2014 in which he lost the title to Eren Yeager who cashed in the Money in the Bank contract against him. Feud with 005 and Dan Phantom at Ragefest 2014 Danny entered the match eager to win but was eliminated by GWA Commissioner 005. These two would feud in both GWA and RWA. at Cybermania 5 both men would face each other in a Barbwire Brawl but the match had no winner due to an Interference from Dan Phantom. Dan Phantom and Danny Phantom feud ended in a Hell in a Cell match in which Danny won. Joining Beatdown and Intercontinetal Championship on the 10th episode of Beatdown. Danny made a shocking appearance and won the Intercontinetal Championship against then champion Shulk. Championships and Accomplishments *RWA Champion (3 times) *Tag Team Champion (1 time) *Internet Champion (1 time) *Extreme Champion (1 time) *Intercontinetal Champion (1 time current) *2013 Rage Fest Rumble winner *Breakout season 2 winner *Triple Crown Champion *Grand Slam Champion *1st ever Allstar Champion Signature moves *Phantom Drop (Emerald Fusion) *Specter Splash (Lo-Down) *Phantom Screw Driver (Steiner Screw Driver)